Shades of Red
by lilabut
Summary: Bella crashed Jacob's car and tries to fix the damage without his knowledge. ONE SHOT


I was given this funny prompt: _Bella drives Jacob's Rabbit, does something to it, and then tries to fix it without Jacob knowing. Chaos and lols ensue._

* * *

**Shades of Red**

"You can just take the Rabbit, Bells."

"Hmm?"

"It'll take a couple of hours to fix your truck. And if you have to go to the supermarket that badly, just take the Rabbit. Just don't kill anyone with it."

Jacob laughed light-heartedly, rummaging through a carton box on the floor, looking for tools to fix Bella's ancient truck. Again.

He seemed completely without worry as he threw Bella the keys for his car – his treasure, the one thing he protected more than her. She, of course, did not catch the key, the metal landing on the concrete with a loud noise, and Bella's heartbeat began to pick up speed.

Was he really willing to let _her_ drive _his_ car?

"See you later," he said casually, already busy adjusting some light over the open hood of her truck, as Bella picked up the keys with trembling fingers.

x

It was a different feeling than driving her truck, maybe even simpler since the car was so much smaller and faster. But it still felt wrong.

Bella hoped that Jake would be able to fix her truck. She was not willing to let go of it.

Her heartbeat started to relax as she parked the red Rabbit at a far corner of the parking lot, no cars on either side so the danger was limited.

The entire drive had been tense and uncomfortable. She had killed the engine at three red lights, and had almost had a heart attack when it took her a second longer than usual to see an old lady crossing the street in front of her.

Nothing potentially dangerous.

But this was Jake's car!

x

Twenty minutes later and with five heavy plastic bags in her hands, Bella made her way across the parking lot, a little mad at herself for not parking closer to the entrance. Then again, there was a lot of traffic there, busy women with children, old people in an unnecessary rush, people who needed to get their stuff done before lunch break was over.

It was safer this way. Although she would curse herself for it tonight, the plastic of the bags cutting deep into her palm.

Carefully setting all the bags down onto the asphalt, Bella fumbled for the key, opening the door of the Rabbit carefully. With a groan, she lifted all the bag onto the backseat, looking around if anyone had heard her.

But no one else was as stupid as her, parking all the way across the parking lot. Feeling a bit ashamed of herself, she climbed into the car, starting the engine.

Turning on the lights – why did it always have to be so dangerously foggy here? – she carefully pushed the gas pedal.

_Bang._

Her shriek was loud enough to scare herself, her heartbeat pausing for a second, her chest and pit of her stomach feeling awfully empty. She forgot reverse gear.

"Shit!"

Tripping over the seat, she almost fell out off the car, barely catching herself at the door, pulling herself up straight.

She looked around the parking lot with panic in her eyes, begging no one had seen her. Luckily, again no one was around close enough.

She jogged around to the front of the car, her entire body trembling, nerves raw, fear filling out every fiber of her being.

"Oh no," she moaned, grabbing her hair in her fists, pulling, her knuckles turning even whiter than they already were.

A stone. A rather large one. Who put that there?

Kneeling done on the asphalt, Bella could see the damage quite clearly. It was only a scratch, not even the length of her finger, but still, it was there.

A scratch. On Jacob's car.

She had damaged his car. The one time he trusted her enough. As if she was not hurting him enough already, now she had to crash his car into a stupid stone.

No, he could not see this. There had to be a way to fix this, it couldn't be too difficult. Plus, she only really saw the scratch kneeling right in front of it. He probably wouldn't even notice.

"Hey, Bella! Do you have a new car?"

Bella felt her stomach contract painfully as she quickly stood on her feet, her eyesight momentarily disappearing, blackness spreading over the scene in front of her, before it dissolved and she looked straight at Jessica Stanley's fake smile.

"Hey, Jessica. No, no. It's Jacob's car. My truck isn't running. He's fixing it."

"That hot Indian?"

Bella just nodded, her eyes focussed on Jessica's hand holding a single small plastic bag.

"Did you crash it or what were you doing down there?"

"I… I just thought the licence plate was loose, but it's fine," Bella mumbled, grabbing her purse from the driver's seat before closing the door, "See, I got to go back. Forgot something. I'll see you around! "

Without shooting another glance in Jessica's direction, Bella raced back across the parking lot, almost running into a group of chattering teenagers on her way to the cosmetics aisle.

x

Five minutes later, Bella stormed back across the parking lot, ten bottles of nail polish in all shades of red she had found in her hands.

x

Wrapping the towel securely around her head, Bella stepped out of the bathroom, stomach rumbling in anticipation of the casserole waiting in the oven.

"Bells?" Charlie called from downstairs. Bella sighed, dropping her hand from the handle of her room's door, turning around to look down the stairs.

Her father stood there, remote control in his hand, yawning.

"Jake called while you were under the shower. He said he had some stuff to do with his friends tonight, but he wanted to know if you wanted red stripes on your truck."

Bella blushed as many shades of red as she had hid in the drawer of her desk as soon as Jacob had brought her home.

_Oh no._


End file.
